Y todo por los celos
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Tras la batalla en Alacante, la chica del vestido rojo causa estragos en la vida de un vampiro y una Cazadora de Sombras.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Acabábamos de luchar contra Valentine, afortunadamente, habíamos ganado. Había sido una ardua batalla y, como era de esperarse, había habido numerosas bajas.

Gracias a Dios, ella había sobrevivido.

Ahora la busco con la mirada, entre todo este bullicio de gente que se prepara para festejar la victoria. Mi compañera de batalla, una chica con un vestido rojo, de la que ahora no recuerdo el nombre, está algo molesta porque no consigue mi completa atención. Pero estoy buscando a otra persona, alguien que necesito confirmar, sigue con vida.

Y la encuentro. Clary Morgensten, más hermosa de lo que recordaba, con un vestido que marcaba y se amoldaba a cada curva existente en ella.

Noto que Clary me mira atentamente. Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones mías, pero creo que está celosa de mi acompañante. Una lástima, no tiene porqué estarlo, Clary es la chica más hermosa de esta fiesta…al menos, lo es para mí.

Me saluda con la cabeza y la devuelvo el gesto. No es a mí a quién está buscando, sino a ese Cazador de Sombras, Jace Wayland. Me ha parecido verla fruncir el ceño cuando ha mirado a mi acompañante. Tal vez esté algo celosa de esa chica o eso es lo que quiero creer. Quiero una cita con ella y éste es el momento adecuado.

Pasado un tiempo, me dirigí a su encuentro, tranquilamente. Definitivamente, era perfecta, guapa, sexy, al menos para mí. No sé qué me está pasando, pero desde que la vi en el Hotel Dumort, no he podido olvidarla.

La chica con la que estaba, no significaba nada. La había conocido antes de la batalla y habíamos compartido la runa que nos marcaba como compañeros. Pero en verdad me habría gustado compartir la runa con Clary, es ella a quién deseo.

De repente, escucho como alguien me llama y se coloca a mi lado. ¡Era Clary! Y al parecer estaba algo molesta, porque tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Raphael…¿has visto a Jace?-pregunta Clary. Yo sonrío, aunque estoy algo celoso de que esté buscando al Cazador de Sombras en vez de a mí.

- No.-respondo. Ahí es cuando noto, que ella sonríe y se gira para mirarme. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá.

- ¿En serio? Oh, está bien…¿puedes decirme quién era tu acompañante? Ya sabes, la chica del vestido rojo.-dijo Clary con un toque de celos en su voz. Yo sonrío. Bueno, creo que alguien sí que estaba celosa, después de todo.

- Bueno, no tengo que responderte a eso.-digo.-¿Pero por qué te interesa saberlo?

- Por nada en especial.-dijo Clary.-¡Sólo curiosidad!

¿Por nada en especial? Me está montando una escena de celos ¿y me dice que sólo es curiosidad? Pero, si Clary quiere que sacie "su curiosidad", tendrá que pagar un precio. Vamos a ver hasta dónde puede llegar para conseguir lo que quiere y también, si ella misma puede resistirse a la fascinación a la que voy a someterla. Y no me refiero a utilizar el encanto vampírico sobre ella, lo que quiero es enamorarla, que Clary me ame por lo que soy.

- Vale.-digo sonriendo.-Entonces, si quieres que te responda, tendré que llevarte a las afueras de Alacante.

Sí, es una maravillosa idea. Romántica cita bajo las estrellas. Las parejas normales, se reunirían allí para meterse mano sin que nadie los viese, ya que todos están demasiado ocupados en la fiesta, pero sé que Clary no es esa clase de chica, por lo que sólo pondré a prueba su resistencia. A lo mejor, y sólo a lo mejor, esa noche no dormía solo. Estoy esperando a que rechace mi oferta, pero si lo hace, sabe que tendrá que saciar su curiosidad con las imágenes que su celosa mente imagine. Todas alejadas de la realidad, de eso estaba seguro. De todas formas ¿a qué le teme? Vamos, todo el mundo sabe que está loquita por Jace, por mucho que intente negarlo. Pero yo voy a hacerla cambiar de opinión ¡Oh, sí! Como me gusta tener las riendas de este juego. Nena, estás en mis manos.

- No pienso ir contigo a las afueras de Alacante.-dice Clary. Oh, como sabía que iba a negarse a ir. Es que es tan predecible.-Ahí van las parejas que quieren estar a solas.

Bingo, ha dado en el clavo. Creo que tiene una ligera idea de lo que quiero, pero no hace falta llegar a esos extremos, me conformo con un beso, que es lo que se necesita si todavía no está enamorada de mí. Chica inteligente, sin lugar a dudas. Pero de nuevo, vuelvo a decirlo, está en mis manos.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente quién era la chica con la que estaba antes?-pregunto intentando sonar indiferente, pero sin dejar de sonreír. ¡Oh, sí! Este triunfo lo voy a recordar toda la vida. No puede negarse.

- Sí.-dijo ella.

- Te recojo dentro de una hora.-digo guiñándola un ojo. Ella se quedó algo confusa. Normal que lo esté, no se juega con los vampiros, una de las cualidades de nuestra especie es la astucia. Sabía que el guiño, la tendría lo suficientemente confundida y estaría todo el rato pensando en mí, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

El tiempo se me pasó volando, no sé cómo podía desear tanto que llegase el momento de volver a ver a Clary. Aún seguía sin creérmelo, ¿yo nervioso por una cita? Por favor, eso nunca se vería. Era totalmente imposible, porque Raphael Santiago, no se pone nervioso por una cita con una chica. Aunque claro, viéndolo bien, no era una chica cualquiera, era Clary Morgensten.

Al fin llegó el esperado momento en el que Clary y yo estábamos tumbados en el prado, afuera de Alacante, viendo las estrellas. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa, asique paso uno de mis brazos por debajo de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí y haciendo que se sintiese cómoda.

- Vaya, Raphael.-dijo Clary.-Las vistas son...preciosas.-dijo mirándome. Una mirada tan dulce y sincera, que, no sé porqué, me entraron ganas de besarla. ¡Maldita mirada!-Y romántico.-En eso estaba de acuerdo con ella. Era un momento perfecto para que nos besáramos y enamorarnos. ¡Espera! ¿Realmente dije eso? Raphael Santiago no se enamora, son los demás los que se enamoran de él.-Las estrellas brillan.

En ese momento, la estaba observando fijamente. Normalmente, tendría que decir algo así como "tú brillas más" o "tu eres más hermosa que opacas su brillo", pero no podía decirla eso, porque Clary no era como las demás chicas. Necesitaba hacerla reír con algo, y mi vanidad siempre era una buena salida.

- Bueno...nosotros brillamos más.-digo. Ella me miró y cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, supe que estaba yendo por buen camino.-Oh, pero no en el sentido literal...-digo colocando mi mano sobre la suya. Al parecer a ella no le importa ese contacto, porque no retira la mano.-…si fuera así, me desintegraría.-sonrío y ella se ríe.

Una risa encantadora, aunque también nerviosa. Yo sonrío, al parecer íbamos a tener una noche inolvidable. La miro y ella rehúye mi mirada por unos segundos. ¡Está sonrojada!

- Lo siento.-dice ella. Noto la sinceridad con la que lo dijo y yo sólo pude felicitarme a mí mismo por lograr esa reacción en ella.-Pero estoy un poco nerviosa.

¡Lo sabía! No necesito los encantos vampíricos para fascinar a Clary. Parece que estoy consiguiendo que se enamore de mí, porque el que lo haya reconocido ya es un gran logro. Yo la repaso con la mirada, notando que hoy está muy linda y sexy. ¡Maldita ropa! Quiero decir ¿por qué tiene que ser tan linda? Rápidamente la miro de nuevo a los ojos, antes de que se dé cuenta de cómo la estoy mirando. Asustarla no entra dentro de los planes. No esta noche.

- Tranquila.-respondo mirándola lo más sinceramente posible y con una de mis perfectas sonrisas.-Te prometí una noche inolvidable. ¿No?-ella agacha la mirada y se sonroja visiblemente. Yo sonrío, esta noche sería memorable para ambos.

- Sí.-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.-Así es.

- Soy un hombre de palabra.-respondo.

Noto como sus labios están pintados de un color rojo pasión, y de repente, me pregunté cómo sería besarlos. ¿Por qué estoy haciéndome este tipo de preguntas? Es totalmente ridículo. La agarro de las manos y me inclino hacia ella, acortando la distancia cada vez más. Ella está algo nerviosa, pero también se inclina hacia mí. El momento es perfecto. De noche, con una hermosa luna y las estrellas brillando. Ahora no puedo, ni deseo despegar mi vista de ella. Cierro los ojos y siento como hay unos pocos milímetros que nos separan. No lo reconoceré nunca, pero tengo ganas de cerrar ese espacio, aunque claro, si lo hago, se notará que estoy impaciente. Y desde luego, Raphael Santiago no está impaciente por un beso. ¡Eso nunca pasará!

No sé si voy a poder esperar a la próxima oportunidad que tenga para poder besarla. Jamás imaginé que esta noche pudiese acabar así, yo ya lo tenía todo planeado. Tumbarnos en la hierba, beso, cena, paseo bajo las estrellas, beso y después acompañarla hasta la casa de los Penhallow, donde me despediría con un beso y donde ella diría algo así como, _"Raphael, lo he pasado muy bien, no eres el chico estúpido y egoísta que creía que eras."_ y yo respondería algo como, _"tengo mis momentos"._

Ahora ella besa mi mandíbula y yo me estremezco. Parece que tendré que esperar un poco más para besar sus carnosos y hermosos labios, jugar con su lengua, colocar mis manos en su cintura, mientras ella juega con mi cabello, y besarla como no la han besado en la vida, retirarme y ver su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa endulza aún más sus rasgos faciales, y esperar a que abra los ojos para verlos brillar con un brillo tan especial e intenso que me sumergiría en su mirada y me haría volver a besarla de nuevo. Para demostrarla que es real, que yo, Raphael Santiago, la ha besado. La he besado a ella y no una vez, sino dos; porque Raphael Santiago también se puede fijar en las Cazadoras de Sombras, no sólo en las mundanas o en las vampiresas.

Y tendré que esperar sólo unos cuantos minutos más para poder hacer todo eso, porque ahora, estoy admirando sus perfectos pechos y su rostro sonrojado.

¿Pero por qué estoy divagando de esa manera? ¿Por qué estoy tan deslumbrado por su belleza? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda? ¿Porqué todo en ella tiene que ser lindo? ¿Y porqué siento como si fuese yo el que estoy cayendo bajo el brillo de su mirada, su increíble sonrisa y su dulce voz? ¿Por qué siento una onda de emociones invadirme cuando ella dice mi nombre? ¿Por qué siento que mis mayores temores se están haciendo realidad: Raphael Santiago enamorado? Imposible. Eso no puede estar ocurriendo, pero por mucho que lo niegue, es lo que estaba pasando. Me estoy enamorando de Clary Morgensten.

Y estoy a punto de conseguir algo que ni siquiera Jace Wayland ha logrado. Voy a tenerla, a hacerla mía hasta que salga la luz del Sol.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que todavía no ha preguntado por la chica del vestido rojo.


End file.
